The Grey Cat
by SMakarov
Summary: Collection of one-shots about the life and times of Catgirl (OC) and The Team and The JLA! Might not necessarily be in chronological order. Please read the 'What you need to know' before every chapter because I'll explain the circumstances in which that certain chapter will take place. Some shots may contradict others. Mixed Ratings. Read and review!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

Kylene Kavanagh was six years old when her parents died. She started prowling in the streets of Gotham at night, stealing from muggers and criminals to make a living. Over the years, she's picked up a name for herself: Catgirl. And over the years she's met, fought, and allied with the Boy Wonder (or Blunder, depending on her mood). And he's always been mad at her, because he could never tell if she was white or black. Good or bad. Because the truth is, she's the blur in between. And now, when Batman inducts her into The Team, she needs to sort out her allegiances, because in a game of chess, there's no grey.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read it :) Go on to my first chapter, if you're interested! And please, review!


	2. White, Grey, Dark

**A/N: Hey! This is my first YJ story (first of many, I hope!)! Honestly, I'm quite nervous about this because all I've written before are about violence, and with Batman's '**_**No guns. No knives. No killings.' **_**rule, it's quite hard to, well, kick people's asses. Wish me luck people, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, I have gotten rid of Lagoon Boy by now. Not to mention, forced Superboy and M'gann back together. Oh, and have tons of Batfamily and DaddyBats fluff in it. And throw in the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and Jason Todd :)**

**What you need to know: This happens somewhere in Season 1 after Infiltrators (so Artemis is in the team). This is the first time the team sees her.**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 28, 20:04 EDT**

_ROBIN'S POV_

"Ugh! Let us out!" Wally yelled in frustration, slamming at the glass cage we'd been thrown in at high speed.

"Would you stop hitting it? It's not going to help!" Artemis snapped at him. Wally slid to the ground in exhaustion. Kaldur continued checking the glass box for a way to get out. M'gann was treating Superboy's cut from the fight that took place earlier on in the day, and Wolf lingered around him.

_How did we even get here?_ I wondered.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 28, 19:54 EDT **

_ROBIN'S POV _

"_Okay, listen up. Security feeds show that this warehouse is where the suitcases are being moved into."_

Superboy 'spoke'. "_My heat vision is showing one target inside."_

Kaldur 'replied'. _"We'll capture him and hand him over to The League. They might want him for information. Everybody ready?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Dude, I was born ready."_

"_Yeah yeah whatever Wally. I'm ready."_

"_Ready here!"_

"_Me too." _I thought.

"_Then move in!" _Kaldur gave us the green light.

We got into the compound surrounding the warehouse. Superboy found an opening midway up, and we climbed in, straight into the second floor. Walking over to the railing, I looked down.

The warehouse was…empty. Except for a desk in the middle, and a man occupying it, there was nothing else.

"_I don't see any suitcases…?" _Wally asked from beside me.

"_No way. I'm sure this is where they brought the suitcases into." _I said, confused.

"_Should we ask him?" _M'gann thought, sticking her thumb in the direction of the man downstairs. He had his back to us. I focused on him, and realised he was wearing a green suit, a pair of green pants, and a green top hat.

"_It's The Riddler! He broke out of Arkham a few weeks ago…I didn't think he was involved with the Light…" _I thought.

"_Let's get him to talk." _Superboy thought. Everyone agreed.

Artemis had her bow at the ready, the nocked arrow pointing straight at the Riddler. Kaldur had his water-bearers in his hands. The rest of us stood straight.

"Don't move." Kaldur commanded, his loud and clear voice brutally shattering the silence that hung in the air. The Riddler turned around and faced us. To my surprise, he laughed. "How funny? I was about to say the same to you too!"

We looked at each other in confusion, wo—

"He's got something in his hands!" Superboy yelled, but his warning was too late. The Riddler pressed a button on the remote in his hands, and before even Wally could move, a huge glass box landed, trapping us inside.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 28, 20:05 EDT**

_ROBIN'S POV_

I sighed.

"Then what do you think will help?!" Wally asked, exasperated. Everyone, including me, stopped what we were doing. We were all waiting for someone to say something.

Artemis looked at all of us, and bit her lip. She turned to look at The Riddler, who was now hunched over a large mess of papers, furiously scribbling something.

"Maybe we could talk to him…?" She whispered. We looked at each other. I nodded at Kaldur. He stepped forward.

"What do you want from us?" He asked in a clear voice.

The Riddler looked up and laughed, getting off his chair. Superboy growled.

"Nothing really. It's just that you _kids_," he smirked. "bothered me while I was working, and well, I don't like to be bothered. Even the _Joker_ knows that!" Pausing to laugh, he continued. "Did you children really think you could break into my warehouse and not be noticed by me?"

"But really. What should I do with you kids, hmm? How about a riddle? You solve it, I'll let you chumps go. But, if you can't solve it, I get to kill all of you. How's that? " He looked to all of us, grinning. We looked at each other. Wally gave me a 'what-the-hell' look. I shrugged. This was what he did _all_ the time, anyway. There was a reason he was called the Riddler. The only thing was I'd always been around Batman when I'd face him; now it was just the team.

Kaldur turned to The Riddler. "We'll take our chances."

"Very well then." The Riddler grinned devilishly. I was already starting to regret our deal.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter. What is it?"

Everyone looked at each other, and then me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You're the detective on the team." Superboy stated. "So you should be able to solve this...thing." Artemis agreed with him.

Groaning, I racked my brains.

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt…_c_annot be heard, cannot be smelt…time? _

"Time?" I asked The Riddler. Laughing, he turned around and started walking back to the table.

"Nope. Your chances are over. Goodbye!"

"Hey! HEY! One chance isn't enough!" Superboy shouted at him. Wolf growled, baring its teeth.

I quickly radioed in for Batman, though he most probably wouldn't make it in time to save us. But I guessed I could delay The Riddler for a while until he turned up. But what should I say?

_C'mon, Dick, think of some BS…_

The Riddler had his remote back in his hands.

_Ah crap he's got that stupid remote in his hands again…_

He beamed up at us.

_Riddles? Nah, he'll solve them in seconds…What do I do what do I do?!_

This was _not_ how I wanted to die.

"Hey!" A smooth, feminine voice called out from the dark of the warehouse.

The Riddler frowned, turning around to look for the source. My teammates were also confused at the sudden interruption. I just groaned internally.

_Not _her!

"You again?!" The Riddler asked, looking around. It seemed that he too had recognized her voice.

_Not much of a surprise, since _she_ was the one who threw him in Arkham the last time._

"Miss me already? How come you didn't ask me for the answer?" the voice taunted. It seemed to be coming from the second floor, where we were, but opposite us.

A slim frame stepped out from the darkness. It was a Caucasian teenage girl of average height, with a slender stature. She was in a black full-body suit with cat ears up on her head, her dark ebony hair was in a high ponytail, and a black feathered Venetian half-mask hid her facial features.

"Catgirl." The Riddler snarled.

"Uh huh. And just so you know, my answer would've been 'darkness'."

_Oh...I get it…darkness…_

She laughed, before swinging off the railing and onto the first floor in a smooth move.

The Riddler unsheathed a glittering silver knife from his suit. "Oooooh…_shiny_." The girl I knew to be named Kylie chuckled. Growling, The Riddler launched at her, and she quickly spun out of the way. Before he could react, she grabbed his arm and punched his face. He managed to cut her arm slightly. Hissing, she kicked him. As he staggered backwards, Kylie gave him a right hook, and a roundabout kick to the torso. He slammed into his desk. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted it so that the knife fell to the ground in a shrill clatter. Kicking it away, Kylie smashed his head onto the desk, knocking him out.

_As per usual, perfectly executed moves…_ I was starting to get annoyed with her.

Peeling her eyes away from the sight of an unconscious Riddler, she looked up at me.

"Well well, Boy _Blunder_. What do we have here? And who your friends?" She adopted a mock hurt voice. "You've offended me! I thought _I_ was your only friend!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just get us out of here. Remote's on his desk." I instructed her.

"Somebody's a little cranky…" she muttered, though she took the remote. When she did, however, something in the papers on the table caught her attention and she slowly began looking through them.

"Would you quit staring at that and get us out?!" I lashed out.

She turned to look up, and glowered at me. "Hey! I'm the one doing the saving here so be nice!" She snapped.

"I didn't need your help!" I yelled back at her. She put one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. "Is that so? Fine then. Knock yourselves out." She replied smoothly, and with the remote and a paper in hand, scaled the warehouse's three floors and exited from the rooftop.

_Oh no. I'd pissed her off. Great._

"No, no wait! Girlie! Cat-person! Come back!" Wally implored. But I knew it was no use. She was gone. Wally turned to me. "Why would you do that?!"

Before I could answer, the glass roof shattered and gave way to a set of large black wings.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 28, 20:09 EDT**

_CATGIRL'S POV_

I exited the warehouse. A gust of wind came in my way, from behind me. I turned, expecting him.

"Found these inside." I waved the papers at Batman, and threw the remote to him. He caught it expertly in one hand. "We need to talk. You know where to find me." I said, and leapt off the rooftop.

As I landed on the opposite rooftop, I heard glass shatter.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 28, 20:14 EDT **

"And that is how we ended up like…_this_." Kaldur summed up to Batman, his head bowed. Well, all our heads were bowed in failure.

"And Catgirl?" We looked up. I realised Batman was waiting for an answer from me.

Disgruntled, I jerked my head towards the still unconscious Riddler.

Our last meeting had been sour, and I had been avoiding her at all costs. Now to have her turn up and save me? In front of the whole team?

"And it was a good thing she did." I silenced a snarl. "And as much as this mission, intended to be observe and report, fails its objective, it is fairly satisfactory." Batman finished. We could hear the police sirens from afar. Batman turned to look at the now handcuffed Riddler, before turning back to us.

"Go home. Hit the showers." I looked up at him. "I'll see you in the BatCave later. I have something to do." He told me. Translation: I'm going to talk to Catgirl.

_Figured._

I nodded, and with the rest of the team, left the warehouse.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 28, 20:17 EDT**

_CATGIRL'S POV_

I shivered in the cold air.

_Would he hurry up already? _I thought. I was sitting on the ledge of a building, my legs over the edge. My hands straightened out the paper I'd taken from The Riddler. It read:

_What has four walls, two sides, and one ex-DA?_

Now, I didn't have a penchant for solving riddles and stuff, but I was quite good with some of them. This one, for example.

I heard light footsteps behind me. I turned slightly.

The Dark Knight was standing a few feet away from me.

"Any special reason you picked _this _building?" I heard him ask, growling slightly.

"Wayne Enterprises?" I asked, in a high 'I'm-an-innocent-child' voice. "Nope. Why?"

He glared at me. I chuckled softly into the dark night, holding out the paper. He took it.

After a few minutes, I spoke.

"Harvey Dent."

"Harvey Dent's cell." Batman corrected me.

"Why would he tip us off about the cell? Is Two-Face planning to break out?"

"Maybe." He answered, folding the paper.

"I saw some blood on The Riddler's wrist cuff. Care to explain?"

"I didn't knife him." I spat out, annoyed. "_He _cut _me_. That was _my_ blood!" I turned to face him. "And remind me again _why_ I have to follow your stupid moral codes?" I blew up.

"Because you're not one of _them_." I rolled my eyes. "And if you're suit's getting cut that easily, I recommend you get a more durable one." He replied smoothly. "Yeah yeah whatever. This is all I can afford. I'll start thinking about getting a new suit once I find some place other than the streets to crash in." I muttered, getting up. I turned to leave when Batman said, "Wait."

I stopped and turned back to face him. "What is it? Unlike you, I'm not very free, and the night is too precious to waste."

He stepped closer. I could see him glaring at me.

_Uh oh…What was it this time?_

"I've had the Full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy be awarded to you for the third time."

_Oh. That. _

"So you _are_ Bruce Wayne!" I laughed, even though I'd known that for a long time. And Batman most probably already knew that I already knew.

So he ignored me. "If I keep getting them to send it to you, the board is going to start asking questions on why I keep awarding a below-average student of Gotham North a _very_ prized scholarship." He glowered at me.

"Then bloody stop giving it to me! School life _isn't_ my life! I live in the streets of Gotham! I'm not rich like _some people_—!"

"Which is why you're getting a full scholarship—"

"Spending time at school means spending less time on the streets, stealing money from the muggers. This, in turn, means I won't be able to fend for myself!"

"Which is why you should move in to the Wayne Manor."

I sighed. I had lost count of the number of times he had asked me that already. Bruce didn't like the idea of a 12 year old fighting crime alone.

_Maybe I should move in…things will be a lot easier…I can get help on a new suit, wouldn't have to worry about meals, or school, or time to do homework, or making up cover stories for the constant injuries I received…_

"Fine…I'll – I'll move in…to the manor." I said quietly, looking up into the moon.

"And then, there's something else." Batman started.

"What?" I looked at him.

"The Team." He intoned, turning his body so that he was fully facing me.

I frowned.

"What team?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Revelations: Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And please continue reviewing! And yeah, I changed her name and the format of this because I'm not really a very 'start-right-where-I-left-off kinda person, and I like to jump around a lot, so yeah. Her name was changed because it sounded too much like Kate Kane and Kathy Kane, who are both already established characters in the Batman comics. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ!**

**WYNTK (What you need to know.): Season 1, Episode 14: Revelations.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 5, 13:04 EDT**

_ROBIN'S POV_

SLAM!

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" I smirked at my best friend, who was now lying on the floor after being taken down by Artemis for the fifth time in a row.

Wally growled as Artemis, Flash (he, Green Arrow and the Martian Manhunter decided to check on us and their protégés since they were in the vicinity after having defeated some villain.) and I laughed at him. All of a sudden, there was an arm in my sight. I quickly dodged, and grabbing it, twisted it. Kaldur yelped in pain, before sending a kick towards my torso. I tried to escape it, but he hit my chest hard. I fell back and landed on the floor, hard.

A circle flashed around me on the ground, with the words 'ROBIN. STATUS: FAIL' blinking in red.

_Gee. Thanks._

"Robin, stay _focused_." Black Canary chided. Nodding, I got up again, just as I heard M'gann giggle. I was about to turn to look when I stopped myself.

_Focus, Dick. On Kaldur._

I pulled my arm back, ready to deliver a right hook, when someone zeta-ed in.

"Recognized: Batman, 02." Batman walked out of the zeta tube.

Wally rushed up to him. "Doyouhaveamissionforus? Doyouhaveamissionforus? Doyouhaveamissionforus?"

Batman opened his mouth to reply, before the zeta tube voice-thingy said _something_ that made everyone's jaws drop and eyes widen.

"Recognized: Batman's sexy little girlfriend, B08."

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 5, 13:05 EDT**

Kylie walked out of the zeta tube, sheer delight and amusement etched upon her face. Flash and Green Arrow started laughing out loud while Wally and Black Canary were desperately trying to stifle their giggles. Kylie's eyes fell on me and she grinned in recognition. I grinned back, because I knew _exactly_ what Batman had in store for her for doing that.

"I thought I told you to type in '_Catgirl_'." He growled.

"Oh, I didn't hear you right. Sorry." Kylie said, with a fake apologetic smile on her face though she couldn't hide her mirth. He glared at her, while pulling up the holographic computer and quickly changing her designation name.

_That was it?! Not fair! I was expecting him to yell at her and chew her out! Argh!_

"So…Catgirl, huh? The same one that saved our asses against the Riddler last week?" Wally asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Haven't changed one bit." Kylie replied, smiling, before pausing and adding: "Not unless you count the whole I'm-a-part-of-the-team-thing." She shrugged indifferently.

"You're a part of the team?!" Wally and I shouted in unison. Except for Wally sounded delighted, and I sounded just plain enraged.

"Yes…I am." Kylie looked at me while saying that, her eyebrows raised. I clamped my jaws together.

"Sweet! Cos the team _could_ use more girls in the middle of all of _this_." Artemis announced, gesturing to me, Wally, Kaldur and Superboy while walking to stand beside her.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed. Ignoring him, Artemis introduced everyone.

"I'm Artemis, your resident archer, he's Wally or Kid Flash, the class clown, I think you already know Robin, that's Superboy, she's M'gann, the niece of the Martian Manhunter, and he's Aqualad, or Kaldur, protégé of Aquaman. Oh, and the wolf's Wolf." Kylie nodded, laughing at the last part.

"So how long have you been…fighting crime?" M'gann asked politely.

"About...seven years, I think?" Kylie bit her lip, thinking.

"Woah! Seven?! How old were you when you started?!" Wally interjected.

"About six. At first I wasn't really _fighting crim_e and all. I needed to get money to survive in the streets, and I wasn't going to go to a pimp or anything, so I had to steal. But I chose to steal from the bad guys instead. Of course, that doesn't make it right, but I had no choice. And then, after that, Batman and Robin turned up and all, and, well, yeah, I just got caught up in all of it." Kylie smiled slightly.

"What happened to your parents?" Artemis asked.

"Fire. The firemen got me out and I escaped it because I was on the balcony, and not inside the apartment." Kylie responded.

My anger at her faded a little, when I noticed how soft her voice had become and how her eyes seemed to tell a long tale of childhood misery, which extended beyond just her parent's death. Way beyond just that.

"Oh…sorry." Artemis said quietly. "It's alright." Kylie smiled, just as the sadness in her eyes was extinguished. She caught my eyes and her face turned apprehensive. I smiled and she immediately grinned.

And just like that we were back to being friends. We would always argue, most of the time about how she was on the villains' side sometimes. She would always say that it was justified, and I'd argue by saying she was just plain evil. And then we'd ignore each other. Before either of us knew it, within weeks, we'd find ourselves fighting against the same opponent, and at the end of it, we'd make up. And then repeat. But, even midst all the fights and arguments and ignoring, deep down, we trusted each other like we'd never trusted anyone else. Batman came close, and so did Alfred and Wally, but there are some things that only a crime-fighting orphan your age will be able to understand. And over the years that we'd allied and argued, we'd both grown to care for each other very much. I knew for a fact that _I_ wouldn't be able to stand it if she got hurt.

"Now, listen up. I've got something for all of you." Batman said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Computer. National news."

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 5, 13:10 EDT**

_CATGIRL'S POV_

The holographic computer turned on and streamed the news. Everyone gathered around in front of it. I stood next to Robin, my arms folded and my face stiff.

"The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis…" the reporter rambled on. I was more interested in the scenes that were being shown. Giant, green plant-like creatures were wreaking havoc in Metropolis. I heard M'gann gasp as the creatures wrapped themselves around a building at crushed it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I muttered. "Ivy." Robin responded. I nodded. "Should we get out there?" Robin asked Batman, eager. He turned off the clip.

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra—"

_Wait wait what?_

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom!" Wally interjected.

_Bane? Did someone say Bane? I think I heard him say Bane…_

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army!" Robin said.

_Brain? Animal army?_

"And upgrade Wolf." Superboy stated, affectionately scratching Wolf.

_Upgrade? Is that thing a robot?_

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars, like the ones used at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'gann said.

_That Brain thing, again! And what about the collars in BRP?_

"Batman: is it possible that those plant things are in Kobra venom too?" Artemis asked.

All of us turned back to Batman. Me, clueless about what was happening. They rambled on about the creatures and venom and villains, while I tried to piece together what was happening.

_Okay, so we have this guy, probably evil, called Sportsmaster who gave Kobra, who I'm aware of, Cadmus Blockbuster formula, which I am clueless about. And then Kobra combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra Venom, so I'm guessing Cadmus Blockbuster was some kind of a steroid thing. And then The Brain or whatever used it to create an animal army. Easy enough to understand, seeing as it was some kind of strengthening liquid. And upgrade Wolf — that would make sense if Wolf was one of The Brain's test subjects and was exposed to the serum, thus getting 'upgraded'. So, it would make sense to assume that the plant things had been given Kobra venom. Ah hah!_

Finally, managing to guess the main idea of the issue at hand, I turned to listen.

"…The attack on Metropolis was only the beginning." Batman announced in a grim voice.

"You got that right." Robin stated, typing something on a smaller holographic computer in front of him. He pulled up footage of the plant creatures attacking various parts of the world. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei –"

The quiet hall was suddenly engulfed by loud static noises while every open screen of the holographic computer turned to specks of white and black dots dancing around.

"Dude?" Wally turned to Robin. "It's not me! Someone's cutting into the satellite signals! All satellite signals!"

Suddenly, the static stopped. Everyone looked up at the screen. I think I was the only one who was smiling at the sight of the chalk-white skinned, green haired, and ruby red lipped man on all five screens, knocking the glass.

"And if it isn't my psychopathic ex-boyfriend again." I announced, a huge grin on my face. "Your ex-boyfriend?!" Artemis exclaimed. "She's kidding." Robin said quickly. "I think." He added quietly as an afterthought.

I laughed as the Joker 'interrupted our regularly scheduled mayhem to bring us this important announcement'.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait –" and at this, the Joker turned the camera back to himself and continued. " the longer we get to have our…jollies." He gave his signature laugh, before the screens cut back to static once more.

Batman spoke into his earpiece. "Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin typed furiously into the keyboard, pulling up the 'announcement'. He rewinded it and freezed it when the Count was talking.

"Well, we've got the Joker," I started.

"Count Vertigo," Robin added.

"Poison Ivy,"

"Ultrahumanite,"

"Black Adam,"

"And Wotan! 7 heavy hitters! Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced!" Robin exclaimed.

"There's your secret society." Kaldur stated.

"Hmm…not so secret anymore." I muttered.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur suggested.

"Yeah? That was their mistake. Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt!" Wally slapped a fist into his palm.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team." Batman rained down upon Wally's hopes.

"Oh man!" Wally whined. Artemis punched his shoulder. He winced and rubbed the spot while Artemis glared at them.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." Batman ordered. I nodded.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do." Black Canary said.

"They're ready." He replied.

"All of them?" Canary glanced at me for a brief second. I frowned. "I haven't trained her. Not even once." She muttered quietly.

"She's better than the whole lot, because that's all she can depend on." Batman responded to her and turned back to face all of us. I smiled slightly. It was true. Unlike most of the members on the team, I didn't have a superpower or a main weapon. The only thing I could rely on was my hand-to-hand combat, and well, if it's lasted me six years in the streets of Gotham, it's good.

"Ready?" Wally asked, oblivious what was happening. "Ready for what?" Artemis hit him once again. I chuckled. "Will you cut that—"

"Hello Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll..." Artemis interrupted him by pointing at the picture of the 'Injustice League' on the holographic computer.

"Ohhh…." Wally said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Revelations: Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And please continue reviewing! And yeah, I changed her name and the format of this because I'm not really a very 'start-right-where-I-left-off kinda person, and I like to jump around a lot, so yeah. Her name was changed because it sounded too much like Kate Kane and Kathy Kane, who are both already established characters in the Batman comics. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ!**

**WYNTK (What you need to know.): Season 1, Episode 14: Revelations.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**OCTOBER 5, 13:23 EDT**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Well, technically at myself wearing the suit that Batman had Lucius Fox make for me.

It was a black spandex zip-up suit, with grey elbow-length gloves (with sharp nails sticking out), a pair of heeled-boots, a whip, and a utility belt. I also had on a black domino mask, and cat ears up on my head, that I could actually pull down to my eyes and use as night vision, x-ray, or heat vision goggles, depending on which lens I chose. My utility belt was full of tools and devices that I hadn't even looked through properly.

Coming to think of it, I hadn't really tested out_ anything_ with and on my suit.

"Ready to leave?" Artemis asked, poking her head into my new room. Noticing my garb, she commented: "And I thought your last suit was great. Wally is _not_ going to be able to keep his eyes off you, little miss-I'm-sexy." She teased.

"Hey! I'm not the one baring my midriff!" I defended, and the both of us laughed, making our way to the Bio-Ship. Artemis and I kinda clicked. Not that M'gann and I didn't, but there were so many similarities between us that we just fit together perfectly.

"So, wanna tell me more about your psychopathic ex-boyfriend?" Artemis asked. "Don't you already know about him, seeing as you live in Gotham?" I replied, smirking. "Fine. I'll rephrase. Exactly why is he your ex-boyfriend?"

I chuckled. "I used to help him out and stuff. You know, like I was kinda affiliated with him. I was kidding with the whole 'boyfriend' part though."

"Thank God." We laughed. When we quietened down, Artemis asked seriously. "But him killing people doesn't really bother you?"

"Not really. I don't know why, I mean, it should, but it never really does. I guess I'm just an evil monster or something." I muttered.

"Nah, I think it's just that you were surrounded by evil people. Ask me, for example. I've got experien—" Artemis suddenly stopped herself. "What?" I halted and asked her. "Err…uhm...nothing…yeah…let's just go…"

We continued walking. "You're not telling me something." I said to her.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all…yeah…" She scratched the back of her head. "You're not really Green Arrow's niece, are you?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "You – you can't! You can't tell anyone!"

"Calm down, Arty. I won't." I reassured her. "Okay." She said, nodding as she sighed.

We got into the Bio-Ship and I took a seat between Artemis and Robin. We were flying when Kaldur asked me a question.

"So Catgirl, I take it you and Robin are well acquainted with each other?" Everyone turned to us. I said "Yeah." while Robin nodded. "How'd you two meet?" Wally asked.

I grinned. _That_ story, I knew like the back of my hand.

* * *

**THREE YEARS AGO**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 4, 22:45 EDT**

I stayed on the ledge of the rooftop, crouched. In the alley below me, a middle aged man was pointing his gun at an old lady. It was the usual.

"Give me your wallet! And your necklace!"

"Okay okay! Please, don't shoot!" The old lady removed her flowery purse and the gold chain around her neck while shaking nervously and fearfully. I was almost already getting annoyed. Will the guy hurry up and leave so that I could mug him and get the old lady's money back? Not that I was going to give it to her; I'd used up all the money in my last 'catch' already and I needed some cash for food tomorrow.

And a new suit I thought, touching the small cut that was on my shoulder area. That one was because of the stupid robber 2 weeks ago, who thought he could defend himself by slashing at me randomly. In the end, he almost took out his accomplice's eyeball.

"Batman and Robin will get men like you!" The old lady stuttered, cursing him. The man stepped towards her, his hands outstretched. The old lady immediately ran away in fear. "Oh really? Then where are they, huh? Where's your favourite Batman, huh? Or at least, where's his baby bird, Robin?"

"Right, here, you filthy crook." I heard a confident, young and smooth voice say. In a blur of red, yellow and green, the Boy Wonder landed atop the young man.

I stood up in shock. I'd only heard of him in the news. I never thought I'd see him…in person.

_Kat! Quit fangirling!_ I heard in the back of my head. Snapping out of it, I focused on the fight below.

Robin clearly had the upper hand. He punched the robber. A right hook. A left hook. Roundabout kick. Sliding tackle.

Perfectly executed moves. I admired his stability and precision.

Before long, the young man fell to the floor in a thud.

_Time to move in._

Robin picked up the old lady's necklace and purse, and was about to leave to find her, I assumed when I landed right in front of him.

"Woah! Who the hell are you?!" Robin asked.

"Why don't you try to find out?" I drawled in a low voice, starting to circle him. He turned around in 360s, following me as I circumnavigated him.

"You're dressed up in black…and you have a mask…so you're a crook! And seeing as you turned up right after I'd taken that guy down, I'll say you're his accomplice!"

Boy Wonder seemed so proud of himself. I snorted. "Nope. Try again."

He frowned, thinking. After a while, he spoke again. "You have ears on your head…like Batman. You're a Batman fangirl and you were hoping you could takedown the guy I just knocked out! Listen miss, Batman doesn't like pretenders—"

"Wrong. Try again. Maybe third's time's gonna be lucky." I said to him.

He stopped turning in circles, and started pondering it very seriously. There were wrinkles in his forehead as he tried to come up with another possibility. Nearly an eternity later, or so it seemed, his face suddenly lit up.

"Those aren't bat ears, they're cat ears!" He exclaimed. I smiled slightly. Taking that as a green light, he went on. "You're wearing black, and when you landed just now I barely heard you, so I'll guess you're trying to be stealthy. You must've been here a while, and you didn't intervene in the mugging, so you're not a hero. You came after I took the guy down, because…you wanted the money. So cat ears plus stealth skills plus attempting to steal, I'll say you're a cat burglar!" I grinned at him.

"You're right! Congratulations! And next time we meet, put your valuables somewhere where you can see them at all times!"

"Wha—?" Robin started, frowning.

"Bye bye!" And just like that, I disappeared into the dark night.

"Hey! Catgirl! Catgirl!" I heard him yell, but I was already jumping across rooftops.

_Hmmm….Catgirl. Not such a bad name… I thought to myself._

* * *

"And that was the story of how we met." I finished. Everyone on the Bio-Ship was grinning.

"And it was only 5 minutes later when I had stopped looking and yelling for you that I realised you'd gotten away with the necklace and the purse." Robin grinned at me. Everyone laughed at that. Including me.

Suddenly, Miss Martian groaned. "You alright?" Superboy asked. "Dizzy." She replied.

"Martians get airsick?" I asked. "She does look a little greener than usual…" Wally added.

"Not me, her." Miss Martian said. "I feel fine!" Artemis announced. "Not her! The Bio-Ship. She's trying to shield us…but—"

"Shield us? From what?" I asked, but my question was soon answered when the Bio-Ship started to teeter violently. I gripped Robin's seat. "What the—?" I started, but then the jet suddenly was hit heavily from the bottom. Everyone screamed.

It felt like a roller-coaster. The Bio-Ship turned in 360s in rapid succession. I could almost feel bile in my throat, and my head hurt from the sudden disorientation.

Relief flooded me when it finally stopped moving. But it was short-lived. We were being pulled down into the river in which we'd landed by Ivy's giant plant creatures.

There was a loud crash. I looked up.

Black Adam.

"He's hurting her!" Miss Martian gripped her head. I guessed the ship was somehow connected to her. Superboy leaped, pulling his arm back, and thrusting it forward into Adam's face. He flew backwards, away from the ship. Water from the river started gushing in.

My eyes widened. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! No water!_

Artemis handed Kid Flash a rebreather before she dove. KF must've seen my look. "Aquaphobia?" I nodded, as the water levels started to get higher and higher. I desperately tried to cling to the walls of the Bio-Ship, but my nails just scratched a long line. "Come here!" KF called out to me.

"No!" I screamed. The water started to reach my hip. I shrieked. Wally came closer to me. "C'mon, pretty face, just let go, and I'll get you, and then we'll get out of here, and then we'll be fine! That sound good to you, or what?" He tried to convince me. "Noooo! I don't wanna let go! AHHHHH!" I yelled out again, as the water began to touch my waist.

"It's okay! Come on, girlie!" Wally held his hand out to me. I bit my lip.

_To let go or not to let go. That is the question._

I growled. My mind had this odd way of making the most hilarious jokes or observations while I was freaking out.

Closing my eyes, I pulled my nails away.

I immediately screamed as my whole body went underwater. Water went into my mouth _and_ my nose. Wally grabbed my arms and pulled me up to the surface. I immediately dug my nails into him.

"Ow ow ow honey that HURTS! Yikes!" He yelled out. I couldn't do anything. As much as I wanted to stop scratching at him, I didn't want to let go and fall into the water.

_ROBIN'S POV_

I got out of the river, panting. "Where's Wally and Catgirl?!" Aqualad asked. I face-palmed, as I rushed back into the water.

I'd totally forgotten about her aquaphobia.

_CATGIRL'S POV_

I felt something wind around my waist from behind. I screamed, but a head popped out of the surface behind me and I realised it was Dick. His presence sent a wave of calmness over me, and I stopped scratching at KF.

"Di—Robin!" I panted. "Let go of Wally." He instructed. I did as he said. Holding me around my waist, he turned me around so that I faced him. "KF, you head out first." Kid nodded, and dove under the surface, which was steadily increasing. I gripped Dick's shoulders. He looked at me.

"You trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good." He reached into my utility belt and pulled something out into the surface. "I have one of the oxygen tube thingies in my belt?" I asked. "Everyone does." Dick replied, pressing it against my mouth. He briefly explained how to use it. He put one in his own mouth. He nodded at me. I hesitantly nodded. He closed his eyes, and then opened them.

He was telling me to close my eyes. Pulling in a deep breath from the rebreather, I shut my eyes. I felt myself going under the water. Immediately, I clung onto him. With one arm pressed against my back, he swam. I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes. I focused on my breathing.

Dick was so used to this. In the three years that we'd known each other, him rescuing me from waters had become a common thing.

"We're out." He whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes, and met with a forest-like area. I pulled out my rebreather. "Thanks." I muttered to Dick. He winked. I turned and my eyes connected with those of Wally. I could see that his suit was cut in many places.

"I'm so so so sorry!" I immediately gushed out. He held up a hand to stop me. "Don't worry! I've had to save many girls from drowning tons of times before, though I will tell yah, none of them looked as hot as you flailing." He smirked. I blushed in embarrassment, while Artemis slapped the back of his head.

Suddenly, powerful waves of…_something_ hit us. Groaning in pain, I fell to the floor. I saw Superboy get up and try to hit Adam, but Adam punched him. Aqualad brought out two water-bearers and using water from the river, created some kind of a circular wave and slammed it into Vertigo.

_"Robin, Catgirl and Miss Martian. Disappear! We will keep them busy. You three fulfil the mission objective."_

I grinned. Going stealthy?

I'm in.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Revelations: Part 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And please continue reviewing! And yeah, I changed her name and the format of this because I'm not really a very 'start-right-where-I-left-off kinda person, and I like to jump around a lot, so yeah. Her name was changed because it sounded too much like Kate Kane and Kathy Kane, who are both already established characters in the Batman comics. :) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, I would have gotten rid of the stupid hiatus by now!**

**WYNTK (What you need to know.): Season 1, Episode 14: Revelations.**

* * *

"I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-?" Miss Martian started. Robin interrupted. "Sorry, but that's not the gig. This is." He said, pushing aside a few branches from nearby plants. A greenish dome-like building stood there, with plants erupting out the pinnacle. "The Injustice League's central control system." I muttered. "And it looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide!" Robin announced.

I heard something behind me. My eyes widened as I whipped around. "Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. Ivy had already gotten some vines around me, Robin and Miss Martian.

"Well hello." Ivy drawled. Ultrahumanite appeared behind her. He pulled out a huge gun-kinda thingy and aimed it at us.

"And goodbye."

* * *

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to get Ultrahumanite to fire at the vines instead. It worked, and the vines got destroyed, dropping all three of us to the ground.

Robin and I immediately raced towards the central control system. "Sorry you little Gothamites, but I'm putting an end to your reconnaissance mission." Ivy said, and vines started sprouting out of everywhere. I dodged, jumped, and sprung over a few as they attacked me.

I saw a blur of red, yellow and black as it whooshed past me.

Robin!

He landed roughly on the floor, slammed aside by one of Ivy's vines. I saw a whole bunch of them shooting straight towards him. Growling, I dug into my utility belt and removed the first sharp object my hand made contact with. I tossed them at Ivy's plants. The shuriken-like objects sliced through some of the vines. I was about to get more when Miss Martian destroyed the others.

_"Robin! She's made contact!" _I heard Miss Martian's voice inside of my head.

_"Artemis?"_

_"No…" _Oh, the Bio-Ship.

I looked up and saw Vertigo, Wotan and Black Adam, with the rest of the team in a cage of some sorts, flying past us. Suddenly, Miss Martian's Bio-Ship slammed into Wotan, causing him to drop his mystical cage, releasing all of them.

_"You guys handle them! M'gann, Catgirl and I will get the control tower!" _Robin telepathically conveyed to the team.

* * *

The plants sprouting out of the central control system looked like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve, with little little lights shining everywhere. The beautiful decorations, were, as per usual, sponsored by your friendly Wayne Enterprises.

The plants exploded in a huge boom. Flames were everywhere. The vines fell off, and they gave off thick black smoke. Robin, Miss Martian and I stood in the middle.

"Timber." Robin said. I chuckled. Poison Ivy shot a few vines at us, enraged, but Miss Martian easily took them out.

But a yellow blast came out from the smoke, slamming right into her. I turned.

Atomic Skull and the Joker.

_Oh this is getting better and better every second._

Another energy blast came my way, and I dodged it. Robin and I leapt off the control system and landed on the ground below. Atomic Skull and the Joker followed us.

"Hey, Mr J! Don't recognise me?!" I called out. The Joker turned to me, and he laughed. "And if it isn't the little kitty! Since when did you join the Junior Justice League, huh?" He asked, throwing a couple of knives at me. I twirled, missing them all. "Just a while ago, J." I replied, dashing towards him. He laughed. "We should be celebrating this new step in your life! Why don't we put a _smile_ on that face! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker held his knives, ready to bring them down upon me.

He brought it across me horizontally, but I ducked it, and instead grabbed his right arm and twisted it. But he was fast. His other hand connected with the right side of my face, sending me staggering backwards. Growling, I ran at him and slide tackled him. He fell down. I pressed my boot to his throat. "Can't you see, J? There's _already_ a smile in this face." I grinned.

To my annoyance, he laughed. "Then let's wipe it off! What do you say, Wotan?" He yelled out.

I turned.

"Enough!" Wotan ordered, from where he hovered. I saw Robin's flying discs cut through the air towards him, but with a small swipe of Wotan's hands, they were destroyed. Wotan casted some kind of a spell.

Lightning-like energy blasts emerged from his palms, and connected to the members of the team. Kicking Joker in the face, I triple back flipped off him. But I couldn't get away in time. Wotan's blasts hit me, and I groaned as pain knocked into my every vein.

I heard Kaldur ask for Plan B.

_Plan B? What Plan B?_

I turned around. A duffel bag landed next to Kaldur. He unzipped it, and pulled out a golden helm.

Wotan ceased the energy blasts. My eyes widened. I'd heard enough stories of Doctor Fate to know what it was.

"The Helmet of Fate." Wotan announced.

"No Aqualad don't!" Kid Flash yelled, but he was interrupted when Adam knocked him aside.

Aqualad raised the Helmet. He put it on.

_My first mission, and already so much drama._

Bright light shone, and I shielded my eyes with my hands. When it faded out, in the place of Aqualad, stood a man covered in a blue suit, with a cloak, a helm, boots, gloves and a belt, all in gold.

"Ah dude…" Kid Flash groaned.

Doctor Fate flew up to Wotan, and the two soon began battle. The same happened on the ground too.

"Warm kitty, soft kitty, little ball of fur…" I heard the Joker start. Growling, I charged towards him. He unsheathed his knives. "Sleepy kitty, happy kitty, PURR PURR PURR! AHAHAHA!" He roared. A few bird-a-rangs came his way. Robin landed next to me. "Good good…I always wanted to _carve_ this little bird…HAHAHAHA!" The Joker guffawed.

"Manoeuver 5." Robin ordered. I fell back and ran behind him. He tossed a few gas pellets at the Joker. They exploded before him, engulfing him in thick gray smoke.

Placing my hands on Robin's shoulders, I used them as support to lift myself off the ground. As my legs went over my head, and my entire body and Robin's entire body were in a straight line, I bent my arms and pushed away from his shoulders, doing a 360 aerial forward flip. Just as the smoke cleared, I pulled my right leg back.

The Joker's eyes widened.

"Let's put a heel print on that face." I grinned.

SMACK!

The Joker flew backwards. I landed a little roughly. Robin came to my side. "And Manoeuver 5 is a success." He concluded.

"Children. Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable! Retributionable!...That last one might not be a word, so sue me!" He announced, before throwing a few of his knives at us. Robin and I were ready to duck them, but a batarang came out of nowhere and knocked it aside. We turned.

The entire Justice League had arrived. I smiled at Batman. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. The League and the Team surrounded the Injustice League.

"It's over." Batman announced. Looking at each other, the members of the Injustice League slowly raised their hands in submission. "There will be another day." Vertigo intoned.

"Another day? ANOTHER DAY?! THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER DAY FOR _ANY_ OF US! AHAHAHAAHA!" The Joker laughed rambunctiously as he set off the spores in the surrounding plants, releasing a dark green mist.

_Please don't be what I hope you are!_

"Joker venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman announced, punching the Joker. But it didn't help. The highly toxic gas was making its way towards us rather fast.

_Oh no..._

"Fear not!" A loud voice thundered. I looked up. Doctor Fate hovered above the smoke. He magically drained the Joker venom into a yellow ankh.

"Fate has intervened!"

I sighed. _What have you done, Aqualad?__  
_

* * *

"What were you thinking? How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never release him now! Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever!" Kid Flash berated M'gann. The rest of us stood in silence, solemn. I had barely known Aqualad, yet he seemed so friendly and caring.

Suddenly, we were all bathed in gold light. I looked up. Kaldur was holding the Helmet in his hands.

_Wait what? How did that – did Fate – he released him?_

KF sped to stand before him. "Nabu let you go?" he asked. "He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful. He says 'Hello'." Wally grinned, and the rest of us smiled.

"We're done here." Batman stated. "The Supervillain Secret Society has been neutralised. As for your performance, it was satisfactory."

We looked at each other, elation on all of our faces. Kid Flash beamed at me. "Welcome to the team, Catgirl." Artemis threw her arm around my shoulder, and everyone else smiled at me. I grinned back.

I wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

* * *

**And this is the end of Revelations! PHEW! haha xD PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
